


Club Duties

by Chiharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She said cosplay," Tsukishima cuts in, looking annoyed. "Learn to listen when people are talking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Duties

When Yachi volunteered to be the costume designer for their class play in second year, Kageyama hadn’t given it a second thought. Yachi had always been creative, and it felt fitting that she made the outfits for their period production, even if Kageyama played a lowly blacksmith and Hinata an errand boy.

 

Still, something changed after the play, and Yachi became busier with her own projects outside of volleyball. Kageyama didn’t pry because she didn’t offer. Yachi deserved her privacy, and Kageyama told Hinata as much when Yachi became more and more haggard-looking as the year went by.

 

Hinata just huffs in response. "You don't want to ask because you're lazy!"

 

Kageyama has been called many things in his life, but lazy isn’t one of them. He closes his locker door shut and looks down at his volley partner of three years, boyfriend of three months. "You haven't asked her either!"

 

A response is on the tip of Hinata's tongue when Tsukishima, already done changing, cuts in. "Stop stalling and take your lovers' quarrel elsewhere. You're bothering the first years."

 

The first years, in fact, look more entertained by their exchange than anything. Still, they duck through the door of the club room and bid Tsukishima goodbye with a quick "See you tomorrow, Captain!"

 

Hinata has the surprising tact to wait until all the underclassmen are gone before rounding on Tsukishima. "We're not fighting! We're talking about Yachi-san! Don't you think something is going on with her?"

 

"I know something is going on with her." Tsukishima picks up his bag. "But that's her business. Don't be nosy."

 

Yamaguchi cuts in then. "Hinata's right, Tsukki. Yachi-san looks so tired lately, like she can barely stay upright during practice. You're both in the advanced class. Do you think classwork is weighing her down?"

 

Judging by the expression on Tsukishima's face and Yachi's academic history, Kageyama already knows the answer before Tsukishima says, "No."

 

"I'm going to ask her," Hinata decides. He throws his bag strap over his shoulder and strides out of the club room. When Tsukishima gives him an expectant look, Kageyama does the same and follows Hinata.

 

Yachi is locking up the gym when all four of them descend on her smaller figure. As a sign of how long she's known them, Yachi doesn't jump at the sight of them, although she does gulp. "Do you need something?" She asks.

 

"We're worried about you" comes out of Yamaguchi's mouth the same time Hinata shouts "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

 

"Um." Yachi blinks once, then twice. "What are you referring to?"

 

"You're tired all the time," Kageyama begins.

 

"The first years think you're sleeping with your eyes open at practice," Yamaguchi adds.

 

Tsukishima adjusts his glasses. "If anything is affecting your performance as our manager, I'd like to know about it."

 

"PLEASE TELL US, YACHI-SAN!"

 

"Um." Yachi clutches the keys to the gym close to her chest. "Would you like to see it?"

 

 

 

 

 

The condo Yachi shares with her mother is cleaner than Kageyama remembers. Kageyama hasn't been here since they baked cookies for their first-year libero's birthday-- Yachi's idea, of course. Unwittingly, he shares a look with Tsukishima as they follow Yachi to what used to be the guest room.

 

The normally neat room is now in disarray with fabric thrown across various surfaces. A sewing machine sits at the desk, flanked by two Styrofoam heads with bright colored wigs. Judging by the half-tucked chair and the trail of loose thread, Kageyama has an idea of what Yachi has been doing in her spare time.

 

"What is this for?" Yamaguchi asks while Hinata _ooh_ and _ahhh_ through the room, touching everything. "Are you making the costumes for another play?"

 

"It's not for a play," Yachi whispers while folding some fabric. Her voice drops a few decibels and Kageyama doesn't catch what she says next.

 

Hinata frowns. "What? I can't hear you."

 

Yachi mutters something under her breath again, her face red.

 

"Wha-"

 

"She said cosplay," Tsukishima cuts in, looking annoyed. "She's making these things for cosplay. Learn to listen when people are talking."

 

Hinata scrunches his nose up in a way Kageyama would have found obnoxious, if it wasn't so endearing. "Is that like dressing up as anime characters?"

 

"If you already know the answer, then don't ask." Tsukishima.

 

"I think this is really cool, Yachi-san!" Yamaguchi.

 

"Are you going to wear ALL these by yourself?" Hinata.

 

Yachi frowns. "Um. I met some people online, and have been participating in their cosplay group since. It's been a few months."

 

Yamaguchi carefully lifts one of the Styrofoam heads to examine the styled wig. "That's so impressive! Do you only make the costumes or do you also wear them?"

 

"I do a little of both! Sometimes I wear them and sometimes I act as the photographer. I also edit our group photos, but it's fun and I really enjoy it!" Yachi is talking fast in a way she only does when excited. "We have a shoot coming up next weekend and things have been hectic. Um... I'm sorry if I've been a bad manager lately."

 

"You're not," Tsukishima says, voice neutral.

 

"Soooo, what's the problem?" Hinata takes a seat on the bed, thankfully not on any of Yachi's fabric. "Are you behind on making the costumes?"

 

Yachi looks nervously at them. "No. The costumes aren't the problem. Two of our friends had a last minute emergency and can't make it anymore. Actually... I was hoping you guys could help me?"

 

 

 

 

 

"No," Tsukishima says when they arrive at the train station.

 

"Why not?!" Hinata demands, already bouncing in excitement. "It would be so much fun!"

 

"Think of all Yachi-san has done for us," Yamaguchi adds. Kageyama isn't surprised, because Hinata and Yamaguchi would probably rob a bank for Yachi if the need arose.

 

Tsukishima makes an affronted noise. "I'm not letting anyone photograph me in _anime cosplay_."

 

"Why not? Even Kageyama is doing it!" The look Hinata gives Kageyama is half _pass-me-the-ball_ and half _can-I-have-your-extra-meatbun_?

 

Kageyama thinks about all the tests Yachi has helped them study for. When Kageyama rolled his ankle last year, Yachi had been the one who patched him up and, in her own mousey way, enforced his bed rest. She was also the one who helped Hinata practice confessing to Kageyama and bought Kageyama milk on The Big Day to ensure his good mood, as if Kageyama would've ever rejected Hinata. "Okay," he says at last. "I'm in."

 

"Come on, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi insists. "She needs someone pale! Hinata and I are too tan for it!"

 

Tsukishima looks away. "Kageyama can do it."

 

"Kageyama is already cosplaying your love interest!" Hinata yells, drawing the attention of people around them. A mother on the platform slowly moves her child away. "Think about what Yachi-san has done for us. Think about what _I_ have to sacrifice!"

 

Tsukishima looks at Hinata like he has grown a volleyball for a head. It's crossed between disbelief and resignation, the same way he had looked months ago when Ennoshita named him as the new Karasuno captain. He says nothing besides, "Come, Yamaguchi" when their train arrives. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi live in the opposite direction of Hinata and Kageyama, so they leave without fanfare.

 

"Do you think he'll do it?" Hinata asks when it's just him and Kageyama left on the platform. He moves a bit closer to Kageyama when more people arrive on the platform.

 

Kageyama readjusts their position so he can set his chin on Hinata's head. He keeps a palm pressed against Hinata's stomach to keep his boyfriend from fidgeting. "Yeah. He'll do it."

 

"Hah!" Hinata grins up at him. "As expected from our Vice Captain! You won't regret this!"

 

 

 

 

 

Kageyama regrets it immediately when Yachi's friend brings out a make up kit. Thankfully, she doesn't do much with Kageyama's face, opting to cover him with a layer of powder before working on Kageyama's hair.

 

"Good job, Yachi-chan!" The friend says to Yachi, who is fixing her own wig. "Your friend looks just like Nanase-kun!"

 

Yachi laughs nervously. She looks so different with red contacts and the wig on. "Thanks, A-chan!"

 

They all pause when Hinata comes bounding over. He's assigned to lighting duty, which consists mostly of him holding a giant umbrella around. "Yachi-san! Kageyama! I think Tsukishima is about to kill someone!"

 

"That's just the makeup," A-chan says while carefully parting Kageyama’s hair with a comb. "Rin is supposed to look angry."

 

Hinata tilts until he can see around A-chan. "Kageyama-kun! You look so dashing!"

 

"Thanks," Kageyama grunts and tries to not blow hair out of his face.

 

"The rest of the team will be so jealous we got to participate and they didn't!"

 

This is apparently the wrong thing to say, because A-chan stops obsessing over Kageyama's hair and turns to Yachi. "Hitoka-chan, you have access to more boys?"

 

Kageyama just groans. Yet, he looks between Yachi laughter at Hinata's grin and think this is all worth it.


End file.
